You're My Wonderwall
by Gorgeous Courage
Summary: My hammering heart just ached to tell her differently. I wanted to hold her, hug her, kiss her, dry her tears for her. But most of all, I wanted to be that loving, devoted figure she had there when she needed it most." Some things are never easy.. F/F.


**A/N: This story contains femmeslash, as well as incest. If you do not like, do not read. You have been forewarned. Thanks. Also, anything in **_italics_ **are direct thoughts. Anything in bold are song lyrics.**

**Disclaimer: Just so we're on the same level here, I do not own CBTD or anything related. The song lyrics are from "Wonderfall" by Oasis, which is a lovely song, in my opinion.**

* * *

As soon as I saw the shimmering wetness in her eyes, I knew they were there. I could tell from the look on her face that she'd been upset. I tried to grab her hand, arm, anything to stop her from running, but all I grasped was thin air.

"Jessica, wait!" I yelled after her.

Despite her intelligence, I wouldn't have thought she did well at running, but she did. I sighed, knowing what I had to do—run after her, of course. I figured she'd run home, but who knows. I followed her out the school entrance doors, and out the parking lot, past the few streets, and up to our house.

**Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you shoulda, somehow, realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now**

**Back beat, the word is on the street that the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before but you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now**

**And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
But I don't know how**

I finally caught up with her in the bedroom, turning her around to face me, and I brushed her reddish hair behind her ear.

"Jess, what's wrong? What happened?" I asked softly, peering into her eyes.

Being the strong individual that she is, she swallowed with some difficulty, but managed a teary explanation. "He broke up with me."

_That bastard._ I silently fumed. Jess saw my anger, and begged me not to breathe a word about him. I always did know that he didn't really love her. He was just using her, like some cheap throwaway Ziplock bag. I sighed, wanting to make it all go away.

**Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall**

**Today was gonna be the day but they'll never throw it back to you  
By now you shoulda somehow realized what you're not to do  
I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now**

**And all the roads that lead you there were winding  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
But I don't know how**

My sister began to speak once again, this time, her voice noticeably stronger, "I just…who on earth could love somebody like me? A frigging genius, no less? I'm too smart to be loved by anyone." My hammering heart just ached to tell her differently. I wanted to hold her, hug her, kiss her, dry her tears for her. But most of all, I wanted to be that loving, devoted figure she had there when she needed it most. She looked into my crystal blue eyes and seemed to be asking silently if she could trust me, if it was worth the risk.

**I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall**

**I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall**

**I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me**

I just searched deeply in her eyes, to will all the pain, the mistrust and hurt from her. I stepped towards her in one single step, enveloped her into a warm hug, and lifted her chin upwards, capturing her beautiful lips onto mine. She entered the kiss, and wrapped her arms around my neck. Breaking apart, she whispered in my ear, with that pretty, soft voice of hers, "I love you, Kim."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the story, and reviews would be appreciated. No flames though, please. Thanks.**


End file.
